


Плод древа познания

by Tivissa



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Яблоки с только что открытой планеты могут стать откровением для капитана и для его первого помощника</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плод древа познания

**Author's Note:**

> Написано к этому арту http://i5.imageban.ru/thumbs/2013.09.17/9d3383c2f32ccd180f46cfd1d49b16b6.png

\- Боунз, ты все уже проверил и перепроверил, дай мне попробовать.

Джим обиженно насупился, и казалось надул губы. Спок, в который раз удивился этому обстоятельству. Зрелый в главном и важном, капитан оставался сущим ребенком в мелочах. Вот как сейчас. Только что открытая ими планета класса М во многом была похожа на Землю, даже некоторые биологические виды почти не отличались от земных. После долгих исследований они неожиданно наткнулись на дерево с согнувшимися ветвями от тяжести созревших плодов. Плоды были в меру крупными, желтыми с розовыми бочками, свежий запах не оставлял сомнений, что это неизвестное растение на далекой планете и земная яблоня во многом схожи. Начальник медицинской службы едва успел пресечь несанкционированную дегустацию местных яблок капитаном. Впрочем, такая реакция, подумалось Споку, была весьма прогнозируема. Примерно на девяносто целых и девять десятых процента. И вот сейчас МакКой и Кирк, стоя под раскидистым деревом, лениво переругивались. Капитан канючил?.. Нет, ему показалось. Интересное наблюдение - даже обида шла подвижному лицу капитана. Старпом одернул себя и мыслями вернулся к насущным делам.

\- Лен, перестань. Ты его уже со всех сторон облизал, просветил, взял кучу образцов. Я же вижу графики на экране. Не прячь. Бесполезно. Все что мне было надо, я уже увидел. Показатели в пределах нормы.

\- Это, смотря, что считать нормой, - проворчал доктор и неодобрительно зыркнул на друга, снова потянувшегося к дереву. - Джим, перестань вести себя как ребенок, - ответ на мысли Спока, не он один так считает. – Я доктор, а не биохимик или микробиолог. Трикодер говорит, что стандартные угрозы отсутствуют, но ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что проблема может быть в сочетании элементов.

Капитан назло всем резко сорвал «яблоко», сильно дернув за ветку, и вызвал град из падающих плодов. А потом долго катал в руках, словно не решаясь надкусить.

\- Капитан, пробовать без проведения всех анализов, неразумно, - у коммандера странно засосало под ложечкой, едва стоило подумать, что может случиться, если упрямец настоит на своем. Но на лице не дрогнул и мускул, даже когда Джим заглянул прямо в глаза. Явно пытаясь высмотреть что-то. Понятное только ему. Но, наткнувшись в непробиваемую стену, отступил. Последовал тяжелый вздох и яркий плод выскользнул из ладони и, падая, потерялся в высокой траве.

\- А вообще, кыш! Я сказал - кыш! Поднимайся на Энтерпрайз и руководи с мостика операцией, как и положено большому начальнику. Нечего тут мне глаза мозолить, - МакКой раздраженно шипел, расстроенный тем, что ко всем обычным неприятностям, которые происходят с капитаном, приходиться оберегать его самого еще и от его собственных неразумных действий.

\- Я не искусился, но меня выгнали из рая даже за попытку.

\- Из рая? Капитан?..

Джим обреченно махнул рукой и крикнул в коммуникатор. Через секунду с поверхности планеты его унес серебряный вихрь транспортатора.

Исследование продолжалось, научная служба со своим руководителем собирала, описывала, каталогизировала данные о находках, но мысли Спока возвращались к последним словам Джима. Искушение? Рай? Тогда причем тут яблоко? Сотни вопросов и все без ответов. Поэтому едва пришло время для традиционного сеанса трехмерных шахмат, дождавшись, когда фигуры встали на свои места, он задал вопрос. Хозяин каюты загадочно улыбнулся, повертелся вокруг себя на сидении стула, использовал пару обманных ходов, чтобы сбить противника с толку, начал рассказывать.

\- Рай, яблоко, изгнание. Примерно в такой последовательности.

\- И?..

\- И. И это старая библейская история. Очень старая, ей несколько тысяч лет.

\- И она известна до сих пор? Несколько странно, капитан, в то время земляне не обладали надежными архивами или способами сохранения информации.

\- Ага. Только была такая религия - христианство. Их главной книгой была Библия. Религия существует уже два с половиной десятка веков. Ее адептов еще можно встретить в Федерации. Так вот Библию переписывали и переводили из века в век.

\- Смысл мог измениться.

\- Возможно. Но история об Адаме и Еве осталась неизменной.

\- Вы не можете это утверждать наверняка.

\- Ты будешь слушать или перебивать?

\- Я всего лишь…, - Спок посмотрел в смеющиеся глаза капитана и замолчал.

\- Так вот. Адам и Ева были первыми людьми, которых…

\- Понятно. Легенда о зарождении…

\- Спок!..

Он взял себя в руки и перестал задавать наводящие вопросы. В конце концов, у Джеймса Тиберия Кирка IQ выше гения, и он вполне способен внятно рассказать простую историю, тем более не основанную на реальных фактах. Особенно не основанную на реальных фактах.

\- Ты прав, Спок, история о зарождении, вернее о создании человечества. В каждой существовавшей на Земле религии существовала своя. Но эта наиболее известна. Так вот Адама и Еву – первых людей, мужчину и женщину - создал Бог и поселил их в эдемском саду, т.е. в раю. Там же он посадил древо познания добра и зла и велел первым людям ни за что не срывать и ни есть его плодов.

\- Это нелогичное поведение для высшего разума, которым представляется Бог, учитывая особенности поведения людей…, - Спок прикусил язык и потянулся за пешкой, делая вид, что ничего не произошло. Джим расхохотался.

\- Видел бы ты себя. Просто нашкодивший щенок.

\- Капитан, вулканцы не имеют отношения к биологическому виду собачьих.

Кирка скрутило от смеха, Спок терпеливо ждал, когда приступ немотивированного веселья закончится, засматриваясь на светлые ресницы и синие блестящие глаза, широкие пшеничные брови и полные яркие губы. Джим отдышался и продолжил.

\- И, конечно же, ты прав, не в меру любопытную Еву искусил попробовать плод с древа познания подлый змий, а она соблазнила Адама. Тот плод, как считают многие богословы, был яблоком. А первых людей за нарушение запрета господа изгнали из рая. Так что от детей Адама и Евы пошел весь род людской, но рай мы потеряли.

\- Значит до этого Адам и Ева были невинны.

\- Да ты ловишь суть. До искушения они не знали друг друга.

\- Поэтому…

\- Поэтому я и сказал Боунзу, что яблоко я даже не надкусил, а рай потерял, вернее меня оттуда выгнали. Кстати, шах.

Капитан оперся подбородком на сложенные на столе руки, смотрел снизу вверх и ждал ответного хода. Спок окинул внимательным взглядом все три шахматные поверхности и пожал плечами, схватка была проиграна.

*******

Свежий, сочный запах заполнял весь коридор на палубе десять и пробирался в ноздри уже у турболифта. У всех офицеров, которые попадались старпому навстречу, глаза слегка шальные и чуть предвкушающие, да еще улыбки до самых ушей. Мощный поток эмоций, пусть и положительных, пробивался сквозь метальные щиты даже без непосредственно физического контакта. Спок старался держаться подальше от опасного феномена, ему и так придётся пережить сложное испытание для своего контроля. А ведь равновесие достигнуто с большим трудом - продолжительной медитацией. Но рядом с Джимом, с этим непрерывным шквалом чувств и переживания, очень сложно оставаться невозмутимым. А тут еще и команда кажется невообразимо счастливой по непонятному и надо сказать мелочному поводу. Аромат, словно ручной сех-лат вел прямо к каюте капитана, здесь он находился в самой большой концентрации – обволакивал, манил, будил неясные образы. Дверь открылась сразу после вызова интеркома, источник обнаружился на столе - в имитации корзины, плетенной из сухой лозы, столь не уместной в высокотехнологичных декорациях космического корабля. Крупные плоды, желтые и яркие почти как местное солнце, гладкие и блестящие заполняли корзину доверху, поблескивая. Яблоки. Следовало ожидать. Хозяин каюты, улыбаясь во весь рот, широким жестом пригласил войти и тут же укусил желтый сочный бочок. Аромата, напоенного солнечным светом, стало еще больше. Джим явно на вершине блаженства, он даже сощурился от удовольствия, а губы от сока стали блестящими и странно притягательными.

\- Добрый день, капитан, - Спок старался не пялиться на юркий язык, собирающий сладкие капли.

\- Привет. Я же тебя просил, Спок, когда мы наедине давай оставим церемонии. Джим. Хорошо?

\- Джим, - старпом покатал имя на языке, наслаждаясь его звучанием, но быстро взял себя в руки. - Плоды явно с планеты. Их проверили на бактериологическую угрозу? И безопасность для человеческого метаболизма?

Джим фыркнул, отложил надкушенный фрукт и начал заразительно смеяться. Это бы задевало, если бы не неподдельная искренность происходящего. Успокоившись, капитан взял яблоко из корзины и протянул гостю.

\- Ты прям как Боунз. Не хватает только сварливых ноток в голосе. Не беспокойся, все процедуры соблюдены, и они даже не ухудшили вкус. Попробуй. Ты же вегетарианец, так что это не против правил.

\- Я обедал час и двенадцать минут назад капи… Джим.

\- Спок, бери и пробуй, - тон такой, что явно не потерпит возражений, к тому же громко хрумкающий яблоком Кирк выглядел весьма притягательно.

Спок осторожно принял угощение, взвешивая в руках – плод упругий, тяжелый, в коричневую редкую крапинку, с редкими красными пятнами. И в самом деле, напоминал солнце. Вкус сладкий и сочный, насыщенный. Коварный сок тут же скатился на подбородок - Спок не успел его поймать. Липкие капли проворно и аккуратно стерла теплая, осторожная рука. Джим начал облизывать пальцы, тщательно обсасывая каждый - Спок окаменел не в силах оторвать глаза от этой картины. Понимая по-своему пристальный взгляд, капитан пожал плечами.

\- Вкусно. Признайся, Спок, тебе тоже понравилось.

\- Мне понравилось, Джим.

Старпом едва расслышал собственный голос. Капитан снова укусил яблоко, и блестящая капля скатилась под нижнюю губу. Пустота в голове. Быстрый шаг, и прежде чем он успел остановить самого себя, язык поймал ее тягучую и ароматную на гладкой коже, а кончик дотронулся до нижней губы. Они замерли, Спок держал своего капитана за плечи, легко изучая сладкий рот, едва касаясь губами. Джим почти не дышал, но и не отталкивал. Удивляясь собственной смелости Спок углубил поцелуй, наслаждаясь чужим вкусом, смешанным со вкусом яблок. Поцелуй закончился неожиданно, как и начался. Вулканец встал столбом, не желая прекращать и не зная, куда двигаться дальше, человек уловив эту нерешительность, притянул ближе и поцеловал сам.

\- Похоже, я соблазнил тебя яблоком, Спок. Плодом с древа познания. Украденным из Эдемского сада.

В груди стало тепло, и сердце зашлось в сумасшедшем пульсе. Он почти не слышал о чем ему говорили, он только ощущал доверие и любовь, погружаясь в чужие чувства, как воду и не испытывая от этого дискомфорта.

\- Я соблазнил тебя, Спок. Ты готов потерять со мной невинность? – нервный смешок обнажил высокую степень чужого напряжения. Спок мягко огладил спину и шею Джима, успокаивая, сам задыхаясь от счастья.

\- Ты преувеличиваешь, Джим. К тому же невинность я уже не смогу потерять. Только не в этом смысле.

\- Конечно, ты прав, я говорю чушь. Я лишь надеюсь, после этого мы не утратим наш рай.

\- Мы его приобретём, Джим. В конце концов, древние истории не всегда говорят правду.


End file.
